


Fish'n'Chips

by scrapbullet



Category: Being Human
Genre: Crack, Drabble!War, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes, quite. A vampire, a werewolf, a ghost and a baby walk into a bar-"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish'n'Chips

"'Ow 'bout curry?"

Hal blinks. Annie cocks her head, inquisitive, Eve cushioned in her arms and burbling happily as Tom pours over a take away menu as if it were Einstein's theory of relativity. Which it is, really. Choosing what to eat on a friday night is harder than you'd think - especially when one of you is a ghost and another is a three month old baby not yet on solids - and honestly, couldn't they have just shoved a pizza in the oven and be done with it?

"Nah," Tom mutters, "wait, 'ow 'bout fish 'n' chips?"

"At this particular moment I could care less what we eat, just, please, _hurry up_." 

Annie scoffs. "It's not rocket science, just choose something - oop, someone's got a stinky botty, haven't they?" Eve yawns, a stench rising rapidly from a decidedly full nappy.

"Suddenly I'm not all that hungry-" Hal murmurs, face pinched and Tom merely laughs under his breath, cos really, a stinky nappy is nothing to a werewolf.

"We could just... go out for a meal," Annie adjusts Eve in her arms, making quick work of the minor disaster. Eve doesn't mind it all, waving her little fists in the air without a care in the world and Hal drags a hand through his hair, exasperated.

"Yes, quite. A vampire, a werewolf, a ghost and a baby walk into a bar-"

"A _bar_ Hal, _honestly_."

" _Oh of course, my mistake._ "

Suffice to say they don't get to eat for a while.


End file.
